


Red eyes and Prussian blue dreams

by KayhlaChristine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayhlaChristine/pseuds/KayhlaChristine
Summary: One Day Mathieu Williams met a man with red eyes and a Prussian blue shirt at his 5th birthday party that his father Francis Bonneyfoy had hosted, after that day he had never saw that man again and had forgotten all about him that is until he starts having strange dreams after that day. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters just the plot. Multiple pairings.





	1. Happy Birthday Mathieu

Francis Bonnefoy is a very well-known person around France for his wild yet elegant parties, as it was he was holding a party this coming weekend for his son’s birthday. Little Mathieu Williams was turning five years old, Francis has planned a huge party to celebrate and show off his smart and very cute son, and he also wanted Mathieu to be noticed since he is a very shy boy and has a loud-mouthed American for a brother. So, Mathieu would normally go unnoticed while his brother claimed all the spot light even though Mathieu was the eldest of the two by three days but still older none the less. Alfred Jones is Mathieu’s younger brother and has always been the center of attention no matter where he went, Arthur Kirkland was their “mother” other Father and he loved them both but always favored Alfred over Mathieu while Francis favored Mathieu over Alfred. Francis had invited all their friends to the party since this was to celebrate and get Mathieu noticed more, to boost Mathieu’s confidence towards himself and around others because Mathieu wasn’t confident unlike Alfred.

Saturday 1st July, it was the day of the party. Mathieu was up in his room getting ready for his party also to hide because he didn’t want to go out there with so many people who were going to be there and he didn’t think anyone would notice him anyway like usual, it was now six pm and the guests would start to arrive soon. His papa had laid out a cute red dress with a lot of frills with matching red ballet flats, white frilly socks and a red head band to hold his hair back with a large red maple leaf on it. He looks at the outfit and sighs he wished his papa would stop dressing him up as a girl it’s bad enough that he’s forgotten and mistaken for his brother Alfred but now people are going to start mistaking his for a girl that is if he’s noticed first, he reluctantly puts on the outfit that was laid out for him and looks at himself in the mirror sighing.

Francis had been in the kitchen all day making sure the cooks were doing just as he had asked and making sure the maids had decorated the ballroom and the patio outside; he had them decorate with Mathieu’s national flag so red and white everywhere with his flag hung up here and there. He wanted tonight to be special for his sweet, adorable son and finally, finally he will get Mathieu noticed and hopefully help Mathieu get more self-confidence, he looked at his watch and noticed that the guest would be starting to arrive soon so he does one last check before he goes up to his room and changes into his party clothes and he chose a theme for the party and it was formal wear why? Because Francis wanted Mathieu’s birthday to feel special. Once in his room he saunters into his walk-in wardrobe and looks around at all his clothes looking for the best outfit to wear, he pulls out a Lavender dress shirt, long black dress pants, matching black suit, polished black dress shoes, a small rose in his jacket pocket, a dark blue ribbon to tie his hair back and once dressed he examines himself in his wardrobe mirror happy with his outfit for the party.

Seven pm and the guests started to arrive at the house, the cook and the maids had finished up just in time to tend to the guests as they arrived at the house and the maids lead them into the ballroom where the party is being held. Francis walked down and smiled as he entered the room greeting all his friends as they arrive, and send’s a maid to go up and bring Mathieu down to greet the guests as well.

“Mon cher would you mind going up and collecting mon petit Mathieu~” Francis asks a maid politely; the maid smiles and nods as she goes up to Mathieu’s room knocking on the door softly.

Francis smiles, he walks over to one of his dearest friends Antonio. “Bonjour Toni~ O’ I see you broug’t Lovino wit’ you~ Bonjour petit Lovino~”

Antonio was wearing long black dress pants that hugged his Spanish ass nicely, matching black jacket, light yellow dress shirt, polished black shoes and a red and yellow tie. “Hola amigo! Si I couldn’t leave my dear Lovi at home all by himself, he would be too lonely without me” Antonio smiles as he holds the younger Italians hand.

Lovino was dressed nicely too for the party thankful to not be in a maid outfit for once, he wore black dress pants, matching black vest, black dress shoes, light green dress shirt and a black bowtie, he hides a bit behind Antonio not liking the Frenchman very much since he kept trying to take him from Antonio more than four times. “Tch...Ciao bastardo and like hell id be lonely without you tomato bastard!” The Italian shouts up at the Spaniard.

“O’ Lovino your always so out spoken Ohonhonhon~” Francis laughs patting the child’s head.

“Don’t touch me bastardo!” Lovino shouts as he hides more behind Toni.

“Now Lovi be nice, it’s a special day after all” Toni smiles while he tussles the young Italian’s hair. “So where is the birthday boy?”

“ ‘e s’ould be coming down any moment” Francis looks up towards the stairs, Mathieu should have been brought down by the maid by now.

Mathieu was hiding in his closet behind all his clothes to be sure that if anyone came looking for him and opened the closet they wouldn’t find him, the maid walked into his room and looked around the dark room calling Mathieu’s name softly. “Master Mathieu. Your papa ‘as requested t’at you come down and greet your guest’s wit’ ‘im”

Mathieu stays quite hugging his stuffed polar bear Kuma that his papa gave him on his first birthday, he didn’t want to do this party he was happy to just have a quiet night in with his papa instead of socializing with others he doesn’t know. The maid starts looking around the room for him wondering if he had gone to the bathroom before she was sent to go get him, after checking everywhere in Mathieu’s room she checks in the closet only to find clothes and she closes the closet and decides to go check the bathroom for him.  
The next to arrive was Arthur and Alfred who was running around in a superhero outfit, Arthur was dressed much like he normally would except the colour of his suit was black instead on his usual green, Francis frowned and walked over to his ex-lover but whom he still loved to speak about Alfred’s outfit. “Art’ur mon amor... w’y is Alfred dressed like t’at” The Frenchman points over to where Alfred was running around shouting about being a hero, he frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. “And not in a nice suit for ‘is brot’ers birt’day?”

“Don’t call me that bloody frog! And you bloody try and get him into a bloody suit! He refused to wear one and I didn’t want to be late just because he didn’t want to get dressed up... you know how much he hates to dress up unless its anything related to a superhero” Arthur sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“I see... well I t’ought t’at t’is mig’t ‘appen so I ‘ave an outfit for ‘im, I’ll get Alfred to put it on mon petit lapin~” The Frenchman winks blowing the other a small kiss.

The British man rolls his eyes at Francis ignoring his comment, hiding his blush mumbling to himself and calls over Alfred. “Alfred come here. Francis has something for you”  
“Really, sweet what is it?” Alfred grins running over to Francis excited to be getting something from him.

Francis smiles and picks up the young American giving him a hug, he then starts to take Alfred up to his room and puts him on the bed, and he goes to his closet pulling out a nice box handing it to Alfred. Alfred’s eyes light up as he smiles and he takes the lid off the box and moves the tissue paper out of the way to see what was in the box, his smile falls when he sees that it was just clothes and he pulls them out looking at them pouting.

“W’at do you t’ink Alfred? It’s a nice outfit is it not?” The Frenchman smiles as he looks at the outfit.

“...why did you give me clothes and a suit no less, that’s not cool Francis” Alfred pouts more pushing the clothes away.

“You need to look nice for your brot’ers birt’day and not be in a super ‘ero outfit” Francis says as he hands the young American the clothes. “Now please put t’em on”  
“I don’t want to! I like what I’m wearing and don’t want to change!” Alfred yells starting to have a tantrum on the bed.

“Alfred F. Jones, t’at is enoug’t. Today is about your brot’er and not you, I guess you don’t want to be like superman t’en” Francis says calmly knowing that that would stop the child from his tantrum.

“Like superman? How would I be like him wearing that?” The American instantly stopped his tantrum and asks pointing at the suit.

“Well... doesn’t superman ‘ave a secret identity? T’is suit, it could be your secret identity non?” Francis smiles knowing he had the child and that he would agree to wear the suit now.

Alfred thought about what Francis had said and it did make sense, he finally agrees to wear the suit. “Ok I’ll wear the suit /but/ just for tonight”

“Merci Alfred now you get c’anged t’en come back down ok” Francis smiles and walks out of the room and back down to the party smiling smugly at the Englishman, said Englishman scoffs and turns away from the Frenchman.

Alfred puts the suit on over his superhero outfit, black dress pants, matching black vest, a white dress shirt, black shoes and a light blue bow tie that almost matched his eyes. He walks out of Francis’s room but instead of going down like he was told he instead went looking for Mathieu since he hadn’t seen his brother down at the party yet, downstairs the other guests had arrived and were greeted by Francis. Roderick and Elizabeta arrived with young Feliciano in toe and last to arrive was Gilbert and his younger brother Ludwig. Roderick was dressed as he always was but instead of a purple suit he wore a black one, Elizabeta wore a lovely full length emerald green dress with a low cut v-line in the front showing off her goodies, the back was very low cut leaving her back bare, black stilettos and her hair pinned up in a messy yet elegant side bun. Gilbert had scrubbed up rather nicely that is when he wanted to, he wore long black dress pants, matching vest left open, a Prussian blue dress shirt that had the top three buttons undone and black converses, lastly Ludwig wore something like his older brother except he has a white dress shirt and a black bowtie. The maid that was sent to bring Mathieu down runs up to Francis out of breath, looking scared and Francis looks at the women rubbing her back gently. “W’at is t’e matter? W’ere is Mathieu?” Francis asks looking at the young maid.

“I’m fine I just...I can’t find Mathieu anyw’ere and I ‘ave looked all over t’e ‘ouse for ‘im” The maid was close to tears and she didn’t know what to do.

“It is fine I will go and look for ‘im please go calm down and t’en see to t’e guests” The Frenchman smiles reassuringly.


	2. Greeting the Guests

Alfred walked down the hallway to Mathieu’s room; he remembered where his brother’s room was from the last time he had visited even though it had been a long time ago and opened the door walking into Mathieu’s room looking around the dark room from the doorway when he heard a small squeak come from somewhere deep in the room. He walks in and goes over to where he heard the squeak and stops in front of the closet, Alfred realized it must have been his brother because the closet was Mathieu’s favorite hiding place and opened the closet moving the clothes out of the way revealing his brother trying to hide himself in his stuffed bear.

Mathieu had thought the coast was clear as he started to come out from his hiding spot when he saw his bedroom door start to open startling him and causing him to squeak and quickly go back into his hiding place hoping they didn’t hear his squeak, his hopes were dashed though when he heard someone walk over to the closet and open it up then moving the clothes out of the way to reveal him trying to hide.

“Sup Mattie. Why are you hiding bro?” Alfred asks looking down at his brother.

“Alfred?” Mathieu looks up at the other and sighs in relief. “What are you doing in here?”

“Looking for you bro, why are you hiding in here for anyway? Shouldn’t you be downstairs for the party?” The young boy asks.

“I don’t want to go down to the party...no one will notice me anyway so I was just going to stay up here and hide until everyone left” The young Canadian says softly looking down at the floor of the closet.

“Awe come on bro, Francis did this party just for you and look I even put on a suit so come downstairs. I bet you’ll have a good time” Alfred grins, he pulls his brother out of the closet and his eyes widen when he sees his brothers outfit. “Mattie... Why are you wearing a dress?”

“U-Uh... well papa picked this out for me for the party” Mathieu blushed fiddling with the ends of his dress.

“You look like a girl. Well whatever let’s go downstairs” The American grabs his brother’s wrist and drags him out of his bedroom and downstairs where everyone is.

Francis was just about to walk upstairs to look for Mathieu when he saw Alfred dragging his brother down the stairs while Mathieu blushed looking very embarrassed, Francis couldn’t help but smile and turned to face the guests and raises his voice. “Mon ami’s! T’e birt’day boy ‘as finally graced us wit’ ‘is presence, introducing my wonderful son. Mathieu Williams~”

Everyone clapped as they looked to the stairs; they saw Alfred bringing Mathieu down and started singing happy birthday to him in their native language, Mathieu smiles shyly at the guest since he didn’t think anyone would have notice him. After everyone had stopped singing Francis went over and picked Mathieu up smiling, he cuddled the Canadian boy and kissed his cheeks. “ ‘appy birt’day mon cher petit Mathieu~ you s’ould go and greet your guests now, t’ey ‘ave been waiting for you” Francis smiles, he sets the young child down and gives him a gentle push towards Antonio and Lovino.

Mathieu looks back at his papa uneasy but keeps walking over to the Spaniard and the young Italian boy with him. “U-Um... Bonjour, m-merci for coming to mon birthday” The young boy stutters and bows a little to the two.

“Hola Matteo~ it’s no problem at all and we wouldn’t have missed it for the world isn’t that right Lovi? Oh, I almost forgot I’m Antonio, I’m good friends with your papa” Antonio smiles at the Canadian.

“I’m Lovino. Why are you in a dress? Aren’t you a boy or do you just like looking like a girl” Lovino smirks and lifts up the back of his dress.

Mathieu squeaks and blushes pushing down his dress moving away from the Italian. “N-Non... p-papa got this out for me; he said it’s cute...”

“Lovino! That’s not ok, you said you would behave tonight” The Spaniard frowns down at Lovino.

“Tch. That perverted bastard now I know where boss got it from” The Italian boy mumbles as he glares at Francis.

Mathieu just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, he was so embarrassed and could feel the tears starting to form but he took a breath and willed them away because now was not the time to cry he could do that later when he was alone. Mathieu bowed and politely excused himself to go see the other guests, he moves over to where Roderick, Elizabeta and Feliciano were to thank them. “B-Bonjour and merci for coming to mon birthday” Mathieu bowed a bit and gave them a small smile.

Roderick just nodded his head as acknowledgment to Mathieu’s thank you while the Lady beside him smiled sweetly at the young boy. “Oh don’t mind Roderick Mattie he just doesn’t really like to socialize all that much, but we both wish you a happy birthday~ oh dear I forgot to introduce myself silly me, I’m Elizabeta but you may call me Liz if you like and I do love your dress it suits you very well”

“M-Merci” The Canadian blushes looking down at the floor.

“Vee~ Happy birthday Matthew! My names Feliciano but you can call me Feli!” The hyper Italian boy cheerfully says as he hugs the Canadian who in turn gently pats the Italians back.

Mathieu detaches himself from Feliciano gently still smiling. “Um... merci but I should go and see the other guests now” He waved to Elizabeta and Feliciano and walked over to his last to guests who were standing off to the side near the patio. He walks over to the younger boy who was a bit older them him and tapped his shoulder gently. “U-Um... excuse me”

The young boy turned around and stared at Mathieu like he was looking straight through him. “B-Bonjour, um m-merci for coming to mon birthday” Mathieu waves at the boy shyly smiling at him as he does.

“Oh, ja sure. Its nein problem” The German boy says before looking over to his brother calling him. “Hey bruder that Mazhew kid is here to danke us for coming”

Mathieu looked over to where the young German was looking and calling out to his brother, his eyes widen as he sees a man with white hair, skin like freshly fallen snow and deep red eyes that seemed like they looked right into your soul. His breath catches in his throat when he sees the man walk over to them with a foxy smirk on his face; the white-haired man bent down to the two-boy’s height and pats his brother’s head gently. “Oh is zhat so, did you remember to introduce yourself to him Vest?” The man asks the German child.

The boy blushes slightly in embarrassment. “N-Nein I forgot... Mein name ist Ludwig, sorry for mein rudeness before”

“N-Non...its fine don’t worry about it” The Canadian says softly giving the young boy a reassuring smile.

“Vhy don’t you go and play vizh zhe ozher kinder Vest” The man nudges his brother off towards the two Italian boys with a smile.

Ludwig nods and gives Mathieu a small wave before slowly walking over to the Italians taking an instant liking to the youngest one, Mathieu was now left alone with the man that seem to make his heart race and he didn’t understand why but you can’t blame him for not knowing after all he had only just turned five years old. The man stands up and offers a hand to the Canadian smiling a toothy grin. “Mein name ist Gilbert und I’m one of your papa’s best friends, care to take a valk with me onto zhe patio?”

“U-Uh... s-sure that sounds ok. I don’t think papa would mind” Mathieu takes the older man’s hand and lets him be lead out onto the patio.

Mathieu looked up at him and the moon light shone making his white hair and snow white skin look as if it was shining, this made Mathieu more nervous about being with this handsome man alone but he said he was friends with his papa so he couldn’t be bad and he seemed nice. “Um...c-can I ask what nation you are?” Mathieu asks looking up at the other, he had worked out Lovino’s, Feliciano’s and Antonio’s accents but he didn’t know Roderick’s, Elizabeta’s, Ludwig’s and Gilbert’s accents.

“I’m zhe awesome Prussia” The Prussian grins as he sits down on a bench and lifts the young nation onto his lap.

Mathieu blushed as he was placed on the Prussian’s lap and wondered asking. “P-Prussia? Where’s that?”

“It’s over near France actually” Gilbert smirks and takes notice of Mathieu’s blush.

“Really, but y-you have a different accent to papa” Mathieu blinks looking up at the other.

“Keseseses. Ja because I’m German, so is mein younger bruder Ludwig” Gil says looking into the boy’s bright violet eyes that shone under the moonlight.

“So y-you and Ludwig are German, um do y-you know what nations Roderick and Elizabeta are?” The Canadian asks still embarrassed to be with the Prussian.

“Ja. Of course, zhe awesome me knovs zheir nation, zhat snob Roderick is Austria und zhat manly girl Liz is Hungary” Gilbert states with a slight frown.

“O-Oh... ok, merci for telling me” Mattie says softly, he thought Roderick and Elizabeta were nice but maybe Gilbert just didn’t get along with them.

“So, hov old are you today?” The older nation asks giving the younger nation a smile.

“C-Cinq, I-I mean I’m five today” Mathieu smiles a little glad that someone was interested in talking with him.

“Five vow, you seem a lot older zhen five zhough” Gil smiles and moves a strand of hair from the young Canadian’s face that the wind had blown out of place.

Mathieu blushes at the gentle contact and looked down playing with the hem of his dress, Francis walks out onto the patio looking for Mathieu when he sees him with his best friend and notices the blush on his son’s face.  
The Frenchman walks over to them and clears his throat to gain the two’s attention smiling a fake smile so not to upset his son. “Excuse moi, so t’is is w’ere you’ve been Mathieu~”

Mathieu jumps a little when he hears someone clearing their throat, when he turns towards the person he blushes more seeing that it was his papa and Gilbert looked over also when he heard someone clear their throat but he just smirks when he sees that it’s Francis. “O-Oui papa... am I in trouble for being out here?” Mathieu asks his papa feeling embarrassed and like he was in trouble for being out there all alone with Gilbert.

“Non. Of course, not cher. T’e ot’er guests are starting to leave so I was looking for you so that you could go and say good bye to t’em” Francis continues to smile at his son.

“Oui papa, I’ll go say good bye to them then” The Canadian smiles nodding and climbs off the Prussian and accidentally presses against the others member with his knee as he tried to get down, once he’s down he runs off back into the house to say good bye to his guests.

Gilbert bit his lip as the young boy accidentally pressed against his member as he got down to stop himself from making any sounds, once Mathieu was inside Francis turned back to the Prussian and glares at him. “W’at were t’e two of you doing out ‘ere all alone?” Francis demands, he knew that the Prussian could be unforgettable if someone felt a small spark from the said Prussian and therefore he wanted to keep an eye on his son around one of his best friends.

“Vhoa chill Francis, ve vere just talking zhat’s all. I’m not into little boys zhats vould be vrong” Gilbert reassures Francis continuing to smirk. “He is very cute, maybe in a few years I’ll try somezhing vizh him keseseses”

Francis frowns at what the Prussian had just said; this wasn’t something to joke about. “I’m telling you t’is now Gilbert. Stay away from Mathieu, ‘e is a very s’y and fragile c'ild. I will not let you toy wit’ ‘im or ‘urt ‘im in anyway”

Francis turns around and walks back into the house leaving Gilbert outside to think over what he had said; Gilbert frowns tsking as he bites his lip slightly. He didn’t have any intention to hurt Mathieu and he wasn’t going to do anything with a child that was wrong and sick, he wasn’t a pedophile that went after little children. The albino sighs and scratches the back of his neck uneasily; he felt a small spark when he saw Mathieu so he would go against his French friend’s wishes when Mathieu was older to see if that spark was still there or not and maybe just maybe Mathieu would be his savior from the loneliness he feels constantly, the Prussian looks up at the moon and wonders if what he was hoping was the truth or not. “I guess... only time vill tell...”


	3. Goodbye and New Guests

Back inside the house Mathieu was saying his goodbyes to his departing guests, Antonio and Lovino were the first ones to leave since Lovino was trying to beat up Ludwig for being too close to his brother Feliciano.

“Merci again for coming, please have a safe trip home” Mathieu says softly as he smiles up at the Spaniard.

“It was our pleasure Matteo~ it was a splendid party and happy birthday again. Lovino shouldn’t you thank Matteo for inviting you?” The Spaniard asks the frowning Italian.

The Italian looks at Mathieu still frowning but mumbles. “...grazie Canadian bastard for inviting me”

“Um... you’re welcome Lovino” The Canadian smiles softly at Lovino, he wonders if maybe they might become friends.

“Now take me home you damn tomato bastard!” Lovino shouts at Toni as he hits him on the stomach.

“Si, si come on its straight to bed for you when we get home Lovi~” Antonio says smiling as he picks up the abusive child and proceeds out the door with him.

Mathieu feels a gentle tapping on his shoulder; he turns around and sees Roderick standing behind him and before he could speak Roderick spoke first. “Ve are going to be going to Mazhew. I do hope you had a nice birzhday and you had fun at zhis party, Feliciano is starting to fall asleep so ve zhink it’s best to leave now... zhat is if Elizabeta can get Feliciano to let go of zhat German boy over zhere”

Mathieu looks over to where Elizabeta was trying to pry the young Italian off Ludwig who seemed to be blushing at the contact with the Italian, it was a cute and funny sight to see, it seems that Feliciano has fallen for the young German and maybe the German boy has some slight feelings for the other. Mathieu might be only five but his father was Francis so he could spot if others liked each other he was only clueless to that stuff when it was towards him. Elizabeta had finally managed to get Feliciano off Ludwig but now the Italian was crying about leaving his new friend, Elizabeta said they would arrange a play date for them so he could see the German boy again and instantly the small Italian was happy again waving goodbye to everyone as he was taken out of the house.

Roderick was about to leave when Mathieu quickly and shyly spoke. “Um m-merci for coming and I h-hope you, Elizabeta and Feliciano had a p-pleasant time here tonight”

Roderick gave Mathieu a smile and nodded before turning around and leaving to catch up with Feliciano and Elizabeta who were already sitting in the car waiting. Mathieu looked around and noticed that while he was outside with Gilbert earlier two more groups of people had arrived to the party, it would be rude if he didn’t go over and greet them too so that’s exactly what he did walking over to a man in a very traditional outfit from his country that was red with small yellow flowers in various places. There was a young child beside him holding onto his clothes as he looked around the room with no expression on his face, the Canadian smiles and stops in front of the two. “Bonjour and merci for making it to mon birthday”

“Oh. Not at all aru. We’re sorry that we were late” The Chinese man says with a cheerful smile. “I’m Yao by the way and this is my little brother”

The Japanese child looked up at his brother for a little then looked over at Mathieu. “...hai. Preasure to meet you my name is Kiku, happy birthday Mr. Wirriams”

“How mean! What took you so long to say hai!?” The Chinese man complains pouting like a child.

Mathieu quietly excuses himself and goes over to the other group although he was slightly reluctant to since the young boy looked scary and so did his little sister as she stared daggers at him, he stopped walking and started to shake on the spot staring at them. Right now, would be a good time for his invisibleness to start working for once when he wanted it to happen instead of when he wanted to be noticed, the older one of the three siblings see Mathieu and smiles sweetly at him before running over and pulling Mathieu into a hug which turns out to be very awkward since his head ends up between her breasts and she was suffocating him.

“C-Cтаршая сестра! He cannot breathe” The young Russian boy says scared as he pulls on his sister’s dress.

The Ukrainian women quickly let’s go of the Canadian tears in her eyes. “Мне жаль! I did not mean too; I am a horrible person пожалуйста forgive me Матье!”

“I-It is ok miss...I know you didn’t mean to” Mathieu smiles reassuringly at the Ukrainian women.

“Cтаршая сестра. You need to be more careful, I’m sorry about my сестра. My name is Ivan; this is my Cтаршая сестра Katyusha and my сестренка Natalya. Спасибо for inviting us to your birthday” The Russian boy named Ivan leant over and kissed Mathieu’s cheek smiling. “С Днем Рождения”

Mathieu blushes when Ivan kissed his cheek since it was only his papa that ever kissed him on his cheek. “M-Merci for coming” He smiles at them until he looks at Ivan’s younger sister who was glaring daggers at him and he didn’t know why.

“С Днем Рождения Canadian” Natalya practically spat at him still glaring daggers at the young boy.

Mathieu stutters out a quick thank you and then runs off to his papa who was walking back into the house; he clutches his papa’s leg tightly pressing his face into his papa’s pants leg shaking.

“Mathieu. Mon dieu w’at ‘appened? W’y are you s’aking?” The Frenchman asks as he picks up his shaking son who looks about ready to burst into tears.

“...i-it’s nothing...sorry for being silly papa” Mathieu couldn’t say it was because of one of his guests, so he tried to calm down so his papa wouldn’t worry anymore.  
“Are you ok now Mathieu?” Francis asks as he sets his son down on the ground.

“Oui. Merci papa I’m ok now” Mathieu gives his papa a smile and wanders off to try and enjoy the rest of his party; he decides he needs some air so he goes out onto the patio.


	4. Tugging on Heart Strings

Once back outside on the patio he sighed calming his feelings as the cool wind blows against his skin helping to calm him further, he started to look around as if looking for something or someone without even noticing that he was searching when his eyes finally fall on the figure of a man with white hair and as if realizing it he felt like that’s who he was looking for out here and secretly hoped that he hadn’t left yet. He smiles and runs over to the man only to stop a short distance from him staring up at his face as the moon illuminated it, the Prussian man looked like he had a pained expression on his face which caused Mathieu’s small heart to ache and then the young child run up to the man latching onto his waist tightly as if to take away that pained expression to which the child was shaking a little. The older man flinched slightly when something latched themselves onto his waist and as he looked down his face showed shock to see that it was Mathieu latched onto his waist but he quickly hid his shocked expression and turned it to one of worry for the child, he places his hand atop the small Canadian’s head smoothing the young child’s hair back to calm them.

“Vhat is vrong Mazhew?” The Prussian continued to sooth the young child who was still latched onto him.

The Canadian boy raises his head up to look into the mans red eyes, his own glistening with tears as he sniffles back his tears to answer the man. “I-I’m fine. …A-Are you ok?”

‘Ja, of course I am. Vhat makes you ask zhat?” Gilbert asks making sure to speak softly.

“I-I saw your face. Y-You looked so pained a-and I wanted to take your pain a-away from you…” The child said through tears still staring up into Gilbert's eyes.

The Prussian was so shocked to hear those words from such a young, innocent child that he didn’t know how to react right away, he then composed himself and placed a small smile on his face stroking the blonde’s hair a little more before speaking. “I’m alright Mazhew, truly I am fine. You don’t need to take anyzhing away from me since I’m not in pain at all”

Gilbert gently picked up Mazhew and placed him on his lap in his arms hugging the young boy, he continued to stroke his soft blonde hair wanting to calm the child down and it didn’t take long for the child to calm and slowly fallen asleep in the older man’s arms. Gilbert stared down at the young boy that had now fallen asleep in his arms and he sighed wondering how such a young child could have such a big, warm heart to care so much about other people before himself and he softly chuckled to himself. “Zhis kinder, zhis boy. I'm looking forward to see how you vill grow. Mein Vögelchen~”

The Prussian male got up off the bench slowly so not to wake the child still in his arms and began to walk back into the house since he was sure Francis would soon come looking for his young son in a panic and he would of course blame his friend, just as he walked in Francis was storming towards his friend only to stop and look to the boy in his arms.

“Relax Francis, he has just fallen asleep and I vas bringing him inside to you” Gil says holding the child out to his friend.

Francis takes the child from his German friend and holds him close smiling down at the small blonde in his arms. “ ‘e ‘as ‘ad a big day, ‘e must ‘ave been worn out”

“Zhat boy is special Francis. Make sure you continue to support him” The german man says with a small pained smile on his face staring at the boy.

“Oui, of course I will but w’at makes you say t’at” Francis questions noting the look on his friend’s face.

“He is just a very special kinder, he has such a kind pure heart. Vest, come on ve’re leaving now” Gilbert said as he calls for his younger brother, the young child comes over and holds onto his brother’s hand.

Gilbert smiles at his brother and starts to head towards the front door, he turns his head looking over his shoulder and calls to Francis. “Francis, I look forward to seeing how zhat young kinder vill grow. I zhink it vill be very interesting” He then walks out the door taking his younger brother with him.

Francis watched one of his best friends leave with their younger brother before letting his eyes drift down to his young son in his arms as a soft gentle smile graced his face as he turned towards the stairs and took his son up to his room, he opens the door and places the child on his bed and covers him with the covers.

He lent down kissing his sons head and smoothing down his son’s hair. “Bonne nuit mon adorable enfant”

Francis walks out of the room and just as he closes the door he swears he hears his son say something in his sleep but is not sure he heard correctly.

“…Gilbert, please feel …better” Mathieu mumbles in his sleep.


End file.
